The New WWE: The New Era of Wrestling
by Bixler14
Summary: With Linda McMahon getting out of politics, the WWE is trying to head into the next Attitude Era, can they survive?


**The New WWE: The New Era of Wrestling**

**Note: Inspired by Bizarro World, just more serious**

* * *

**The Night after Wrestlemania 30...**

"Well folks do we have a show lined up for you!" Michael Cole announces, "first, we have the tag team title match between the reigning champions, The Wyatts, and two mystery opponents. And later on, we will have the championship celebration of Batista! But up next, Dolph Ziggler vs Drew McIntyre!"

3MB's music hits and Drew comes out to a clear costume change. He is wearing overalls and he has a mic in his hand. When he gets in the ring, he tells the fans that he is wearing overalls to pay homage to the fans dumb southern roots, for Raw they are in Alabama. The crowd boos until Ziggler's music hits and Ziggler hypes the crowd as he walks down the ramp. Before he can even get fully in the ring, Drew ambushes him and whips him into the corner. He hits a running clothesline and then he dumps Ziggler's body on the top rope. he then runs to the opposite side of the ring, springs off of the ropes and hits a running knee to Ziggler's back and neck. He rolls Ziggler up for the pin.

**Winner by Pinfall: Drew McIntyre**

After the match, Drew rips off the overalls to reveal his attire that he wore before 3MB. He grabs a mic. "I am tired of being treated like this!" He points at the ripped overalls, "from now on I do things as one, the Chosen One!" With that, he walks out and down to the back.

* * *

**"**Back from the break and coming up next is the announcement from Triple H to Randy Orton after last night's title match," Jerry Lawler says.

Triple H's music starts and him, Stephanie, and Kane walk down to the ring. After they are in the ring, Orton's music hits and he walks down the ramp, looking very irritated. Orton enters the ring. They all have mics.

"Randy," Triple H says, "before we get down to business, I would just like to say great fight last night," Triple H smirks as Orton scowls at him.

"Well Hunter, I guess you would know what it feels like to lose in the main event of Wrestlemania," Orton says at him. Now it is Triple H's turn to scowl and Orton smiles deviously.

"I bet you think that's pretty funny, but unfortunately for you, your future in the WWE isn't funny, as it turns out you're fired and I wish you luck in all of your future endeavors."

Orton goes crazy at this and has to be held back by Kane. Orton backs up and goes to say sorry but then RKOs Kane. With that, he picks the mic up. "I would like you to rethink that decision for the sake of your health."

Triple H looks at Orton firmly, "you can have you job back... on one stipulation. The stipulation being that you can beat Kane at the next pay-per-view Extreme Rules, in a Last Man Standing match! Seeing your predicament, I am going to say that you have no choice but to accept this offer." Triple H smirks as Orton turns around and his drilled by a Chokeslam by Kane right on the concrete. Triple H's music hits and the Authority goes back to the backstage area.

"After that turn of events, let's show a video package of the new US champion, Seth Rollins."

After the few minute video package of last night's triple threat match between Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins comes out to a huge ovation.

He enters the ring with a smile on his face. He grabs a mic and brings it to his mouth. "It feels great to finally have gold back around my waist. And I couldn't have done it without the WWE Universe! And another thing-" Dean Ambrose's theme starts and Seth turns to the titantron.

Ambrose is on the titantron. "Hey Seth, up here. See, you may have gotten the victory at Mania, but this between us is far from over. As far as you and that title, which is mine by the way, are concerned you might as well kiss it goodbye because come Extreme Rules you won't be leaving with it!"

Rollins is still smiling in the ring. "Dean I always knew you were the jealous one of the group and now that you don't have the gold to shine, your true colors are finally showing. And, you know deep down that you can't beat me because come Extreme Rules, when you're on your back counting the lights and that ref counts the three and you see me standing over holding that championship that I have earned, then you'll know that I am the true champion!"

With that, Ambrose storms off and the titantron cuts out. Raw goes to a commercial break

* * *

Back from the break and Zack Ryder is standing in the ring. Coming down next is Fandango. After Fandango is ready in the ring, the bell rings.

They tie up and Fandango kicks Ryder in the gut. He punches Ryder in the face and sends him into the corner. Her runs after him, but Ryder moves before he can hit the splash. Ryder rolls him up for two. As Fandango comes back to his feet, Ryder hits a dropkick and takes Fandango to the ground. Ryder gets Fandango to his feet and goes for a suplex. Fandango reverses the suplex and gets behind Ryder. He pounds Ryder's neck and goes for the clothesline, which Ryder instinctively ducks. Fandango turns around and Ryder runs in for the Rough Ryder. Ryder picks up the win.

**Winner by Pinfall: Zack Ryder**

A video package is shown of what transpired between Ziggler and McIntyre. After the video, Ziggler is backstage with Josh Mathews, looking irritated.

"Well ladies and gentleman, I am here backstage with Dolph Ziggler," Mathews says into the camera. He looks at Ziggler, "now Dolph what are your thoughts on what happened between you and Drew earlier?"

Ziggler looks directly at Mathews, "My thoughts? Well I only have one thought about what happened. And that is revenge, because what Drew did, it won't even come close to what I do to him-" out of nowhere, McIntyre attacks Ziggler from behind. He beats the back of Dolph's head. He throws Ziggler into the interview set and leaves him lying there.

* * *

Back from the break and Cena is standing in the middle of the ring, with a mic in his hand. "Now as all of you know, last night at Wrestlemania 30, I lost to the Undertaker," Cena says, "but I'm not ashamed to say that last night Taker was the better man, just the same as I'm not ashamed as the man I lost to is a legend in this business. But time to get down to business. I know that I can beat the Undertaker. So tonight, I'm out here to issue a challenge to the Undertaker. And whenever you want is fine big man." After Cena lowers his mic, Taker's music hits.

Taker's form comes down to the ring and he enter the ring slowly. He grabs a mic and stands toe to toe with Cena. He brings the mic up to his face. "Cena, those are some pretty big words that I wouldn't throw around if I were you. Because, I have a huge amount of respect for you, that even though you couldn't beat the streak, you weren't the first to try and fail, you showed the drive and determination that nobody else on this roster has-" Undertaker is cut off by CM Punk's music.

"Taker, you have the audacity to say that no one else has the determination that Cena has? Have you forgotten who you faced last year at Wrestlemania. Here, let me refresh your memory, because as we all know you're getting a little old aren't you? But that isn't the point. The point is that you were going to accept Cena's challenge and then face him. Well where's my rematch. That's right the golden boy of this company gets what he wants. So here is the offer to you Cena, let's say you and me have a match, next week to determine who gets their rematch?"

Before Cena can say anything, Taker says, "now who said that I was letting anyone have an undeserved rematch?"

"Undeserved? Let me tell you what is undeserved, the fact that one of the men in that ring can come in here for a week and be in the main event every year, except for the ones that the other guy in that ring headlines. Yeah, don't think I forgot about you, because I haven't. You walk around and can do what you want because you're a favorite of the boss so it doesn't matter what you have done before Wrestlemania, you're getting put in the main event anyway. You might be taking the title from the guys in the back that drive to be the best, like myself. I have earned everything I have in this business, as I've said time and time again, and you were given every opportunity to succeed and it was only natural that you did-"

"Nobody here wants you to run your big mouth," Cena says. "And then second off, you think that you have been slighted again. Time after time, you have been given title after title and when you didn't get what you wanted you blamed the authority. I have a simple question for you: have you ever looked in the mirror? Look at yourself, maybe you have failed because maybe you aren't as good as you think, maybe you aren't the best. Have you ever thought about that, Punk?"

Punk laughs, "Cena, I haven't thought about not being the best, because I know that I am the best in the world! And if you think that you can prove to me that I am not the best in the world, then accept my offer. And as for you Taker? I would accept that rematch if I were you, because what will happen to you out of the ring will be a helluva lot more painful than what will happen in it." Punk's music starts back up and he goes backstage, taunting Cena and Taker.

Backstage, Zeb Colter, Cesaro, and Swagger hype their upcoming tag team match between them and the Usos for a tag team title match next week on Raw, against the winner of the tag team main event match. "These 'Samoans' as they call themselves, think they're citizens of the United States, but until I see green cards from these illegal aliens, they're nothing but dirty immigrants!" The trio exit the interview set and the camera goes back to the ring. The Usos music plays and they hype the crowd before the match.

After the Usos are in the ring, the Real Americans make their way to the ring, but before they can get to the ring, the Usos jump out of the ring and begin brawling with them on the outside of the ring. Jey Uso and Swagger go at it until Jey and Swagger go over the barricade, leaving Jimmy and Cesaro brawling.

Jimmy hits Cesaro with a right hand and goes to whip him into the corner post. Cesaro counters and sends Jimmy into the post. From there, Cesaro takes complete control and rolls Jimmy into the ring. Jimmy gets to his feet and Cesaro runs in and hit him with a discus forearm, sending Uso into the corner. Cesaro runs at Uso but is caught by Jimmy's boot. Uso goes for a crossbody and hits it. He goes for the pin but only gets a two. Jimmy gets Cesaro to his feet and gows to whip him into the ropes, but Cesaro re-whips him and springs off of them. As he is about to collide with Cesaro, Cesaro pushes him into the air and hits the Very European Uppercut. Cesaro picks up the victory.

**Winner by Pinfall: Antonio Cesaro and Jack Swagger**

"After that match, next week on Raw we have the champions against the Real Americans. The champions we will find out later on tonight.

* * *

Back from the break and Ryback is in the ring. His opponent, Daniel Bryan. A huge pop as he walks down, smiling.

As he enters the ring, the bell sounds. Bryan and Ryback circle and they tie up. Ryback easily powers Bryan into the corner. Ryback hits Bryan with a barrage of heavy punches. Bryan ducks one and gets behind Ryback he quickly backs up and they circle each other again. Ryback goes for an all out power assault but Bryan gets a side kick to the gut, making Ryback bend over. Bryan hits a dropkick, sending Ryback to the mat. Bryan goes for the pin, but Ryback powers out at one.

Bryan and Ryback get to their feet and Bryan goes for a kick to the head, but Ryback ducks and clotheslines Bryan. He grabs Bryan by the hair and goes for a running knee. His knee crushes Bryan's face as he gets sent to the mat. Ryback goes for a pin, but Bryan kicks out at two. Ryback gets Bryan up and picks him up. He drills Bryan with a running power slam. Ryback kicks Bryan out of the ring. Ryback quickly follows.

Ryback rolls to the padding and rams Bryan into the barricade, Ryback rolls Bryan into the ring, who quickly baseball slides Ryback into the barricade. Bryan quickly gets to his feet and springs off of the opposite ropes and suicide dives into Ryback.

They lay there for a few seconds before Bryan starts to stir. Bryan gets to his feet and rolls Ryback into the ring. When Bryan gets into the ring, Ryback gets to his feet. Bryan goes for his knee strike, but Ryback evades the knee. Ryback stomps on Bryan and then goes for the cover. When Bryan kicks out, Ryback taunts Bryan. He signals for the finish. He puts Bryan up for the Shell Shock, but Bryan reverses into the Yes Lock.

It takes a few seconds, but Bryan is finally able to bring Ryback to the ground. After another few seconds Ryback taps out

**Winner by Submission: Daniel Bryan**

"Up next on Raw is the tag team main event for the tag team titles! The reigning champions, Luke Harper and Erick Rowan, defend the titles against two mystery opponents," Jerry Lawler announces.

The Wyatts' music starts and the lights go out. When the lights come back on, Luke Harper and Erick Rowan are in the ring, and Bray is at their corner in his rocking chair.

Then Lilian announces the mystery team, "on their way to the ring the mystery team of John Cahill and Eric Philbin, The American Pitbulls."

The American Pitbulls' music starts and they get almost no reaction until they come out. The fans recognize them as the American Wolves, Eddie Edwards(Eric Philbin) and John Cahill(Davey Richards). They go to commercial break

* * *

Back from the final commercial break and the two teams are in the ring and the bell rings. Cahill and Luke Harper tie up and Cahill gets behind Harper and gets him in a waistlock. Cahill tries a german suplex, but Harper's size makes it impossible suplex him. Harper elbows Cahill until he breaks the grip and he runs off of the ropes. Harper goes for the clothesline, but Cahill ducks and when Harper turns around, he is by a perfect dropkick from Cahill. Cahill with the cover, but only a one count. Cahill gets Harper to his feet and puts him in a hammerlock.

Harper reverse it though, and back suplexes Cahill. Harper rolls on to mount Cahill and hammers him rights and lefts. Cahill blocks one of the punches and brings his leg up to kick Harper off of him. As Harper regains his feet, Cahill tags in Philbin. Philbin comes in and goes for a cross body. Harper catches him and goes for a powerslam, but Philbin counters into a snapmare. From there, Philbin hits Harper with some high impact kicks to the back. he pushes Harper to the ground and goes for the cover. Harper powers out at 2.

Philbin lets Harper get to his feet and then dropkicks him in the knee. Philbin goes to capitalize but Harper shoves him away, and when Philbin comes back, Harper discus clotheslines him. When Harper gets two from the cover, he tags in his partner, Erick Rowan.

Rowan waits for Philbin to get to his feet, then he nails Philbin with a big boot. Rowan tries the cover but Philbin again kicks out at 2. Rowan gets Philbin to his feet and locks him in bear hug. Rowan squeezes for about 30 seconds until Philbin forearms Rowan off of him. Philbin keeps forearming Rowan until Rowan drives his knee into Philbin's midsection. Rowan throws Philbin to the padding outside of the ring.

Rowan quickly follows but when he gets outside of the ring Philbin counters him and whips him into the barricade. After Rowan gets up, Philbin tries to clothesline him over the barricade, but Rowan stops him, picks Philbin up, and drops his sternum right on top of the barricade. Philbin grabs his sternum as he falls and slams against the padding. As Rowan is about to get him in the ring, Cahill runs across the apron and hurricanranas him into the barricade.

All hell breaks loose as Harper attacks Cahill as he is getting up and they brawl around ringside as Rowan slides into the ring. As Rowan gets to one knee, Philbin roundhouse kicks him in the head, Rowan falls face first into the mat. Philbin goes for the cover quickly, but Rowan is able to power out at 2. Philbin puts Rowan in a sleeper hold on the mat. He is only able to keep him on the mat for a few seconds when Rowan powers to his feet and rams himself and Philbin into the corner, Philbin's back first. Philbin lets go and Rowan drives his elbows and triceps into Philbin's face. As Rowan moves forward, Philbin slumps forward and falls straight to the ground. Rowan goes for the cover but before he can get the three, Cahill drops an elbow on Rowan's back.

Behind Cahill is Harper, but when Harper gets on the apron, Cahill hits him with a low dropkick and Harper falls off of the apron and his face bounces off of the canvas. Cahill turns around and gets hit by a big boot. While Rowan's attention is turned, Philbin slides in and goes for a roll up pin. Rowan kicks out at 2 and gets back to a vertical base. Philbin is leaning onto the top turnbuckle as Rowan runs at him and goes for a big splash. Philbin moves out of the way and springs off of the ropes. As Rowan turns around, Philbin comes flying in and takes Rowan down with a flying forearm. Rowan crawls to the bottom turnbuckle and out of nowhere Cahill comes out of nowhere and hits a dropkick on Rowan, as Rowan's head bounces off of the turnbuckle.

Harper gets back in the ring though and as Cahill regains his feet, Harper clotheslines him over the top rope, sending him flying to the outside. Harper turns his attention to Philbin who is using the ropes for support. As Rowan starts walking towards Philbin, Rowan starts to get to his feet. Philbin sees the two behemoths moving towards him, Philbin runs and ducks the two of them and he steps up onto the second rope and he springs off of it and dropkicks both men. Philbin gets to his feet very slowly as Cahill reenters the ring. Cahill rolls himself and Harper out of the ring, practically making it a one on one match.

Philbin waits for Rowan to get to his feet and he runs at him and goes for a hurracanrana but when he goes to finish, Rowan holds him there and powers him back up to a powerbomb position. Philbin fights until Rowan back peddles into the corner and Philbin jumps to the top turnbuckle. Rowan follows him quickly, but Philbin punches repeatedly in the skull. As Rowan is on the second rope, Philbin jumps and hits the frankensteiner on Rowan. As Rowan lies on the ground, Philbin gets to his feet, runs at the ropes, springs up and hits a springboard moonsault onto Rowan. Philbin crawls onto Rowan's motionless body and gets the 3 count.

**Winner by Pinfall and NEW Tag Team Champions: Eric Philbin and John Cahill**

Backstage Big E Langston is standing by himself with a mic and his Intercontinental Title. "Last night, I defended this belt successfully. Against a man that I don't like very much, but that I respect and that is Wade Barrett. And I can tell you that he is one tough competitor, but still I walked out as the Intercontinental Title and that's all that matters anymore." Big E walks off of the set after the promo.

A 10 minute video is shown about Wrestlemania last night. The video shows every match's highlights and it's victors. After the video, the camera comes back to ringside.

Batista music starts and there is a huge pop as he comes out. He walks down the ramp in street clothes, displaying the Undisputed Title. He walks up the steps, grabs a mic and gets in the ring.

He starts the celebration by thanking the fans for helping him succeed by winning the Undisputed Title. He then talks about his second order of business, Randy Orton and Triple H.

"I may have a lot to say about these guys but I'd rather say it to them, so Randy, Hunter come on down."

On cue, Triple H's music starts playing and he walks down to the ring alone. Triple H greets Batista in the ring with a firm handshake but they hold their hands locked for just a little too long to show their tension. Triple H has his own mic. "Batista, first I would like to congratulate you on your victory last night over the face of the WWE. Then second, as you probably witnessed, Randy may not be able to be with us because after his little tantrum earlier, I banned him from the arena-" Triple H is cut off Randy Orton's music.

Orton comes out to a huge ovation and he has a sledgehammer with him. He also has a mic. Still onstage, he begins talking. "Hunter, you may have banned me from the arena, but I may or may not have taken matters into my own hands to get back in the building. Now what was you were saying?"

"Now Randy, I know you may be a little upset, but let's not have another tantrum-" Triple H gets cut off

"Tantrum, I'll show you tantrum!" Orton walks a few steps toward the ring holding the sledgehammer up.

"Nothing's changed I guess, you still think everything is about you, Randy," Batista says coolly. "Because if you haven't figured out yet, you were just a pawn to Triple H. After you became the youngest World champion, Hunter here got jealous. After you stole his spotlight, at least the spotlight he thought was his, did you think he would push you as 'the face of the WWE'. The answer is now, just at the time options were thin so he had to settle with what he had. Isn't that right, Hunter?"

Triple H smirks a little. "Hell, you got to the point of me coming out here before I did. Randy, you may be upset now, but you're going to be livid when I tell you that I played you. But it was all part of something bigger than you or I," he turns to Batista, "or you Batista. What I am saying, is that I have found the next big thing of wrestling. See Randy, I didn't just fire you because you lost. Hell, you lost at the perfect time, no I fired you, because you're services were no longer needed. You were no longer an asset to me."

Orton walks even closer to the ring. "Oh I can't wait for Extreme Rules now. All this built up frustration, I am going to unleash on your monster Kane. BUt you were right about one thing."

Triple H looks directly at Orton. "And what's that Randy?"

Orton smiles devilishly. "I am livid. But it feels great, because I'm not even worried about losing my job because I know that Kane can't beat me. I know that you can't beat me. I know that Batista can't beat me!"

Batista holds up the Undisputed title. "I have this title that says otherwise, Orton. Are you trying to prove something to yourself. Are you having some doubts about yourself now that you aren't the boss's little pet anymore?"

"Easy Batista, just because Orton isn't the face anymore doesn't mean that you can run roughshod like this. I demand that you show respect to me because I am your boss! Do you understand me?"

"Loud and clear... boss." Batista and Triple H stand nose to nose in the ring.

Triple H steps back. "Now as I was saying, I have found the next big thing of wrestling. And Batista, he's your next challenger, so be ready."

As Triple H stops, Roman Reigns music starts and he walks down the aisle. Orton turns around and on the ramp the two brawl. They fight all the way down the ramp and Reigns goes to whip Orton into the steel steps but Orton reverses into a clothesline. He rolls Reigns over to the barricade and tries to stomp on him, but Reigns Grabs his legs and spinebusters him into the padding, all while Triple H is in the ring smiling.

Reigns throws a few more punches at Orton before Orton counters with a low blow to Reigns. Orton whips Reigns into the barricade and then slams him to the mat. Orton methodically stomps on Reigns before Reigns shoves Orton away. As Orton comes back Reigns throws him into the barricade. He then spears Orton through the barricade, leaving him motionless on the concrete.

As Reigns gets to his feet, he strides over to the steel steps and walks up them and then he climbs into the ring. He gets right up in Reigns face. They trash talk for a few seconds and then Batista slaps Reigns right in the face. Triple H has to separate the two. "You two will get the chance to rip each other apart at Extreme Rules, but I don't want any more physical acts until then."

As Triple H, lets Reigns go they walk up next to each other, less than six inches away from each other. Raw goes off of the air, with Batista holding his title in the air for Reigns to see

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading the first installment of my new WWE series! Thank you!**

**Feuds:**

**McIntyre vs Ziggler**

**Batista vs Reigns**

**Orton vs The Authority**

**Rollins vs Ambrose**

**Matches at Extreme Rules(so far):**

**Batista vs Reigns**

**Kane vs Orton**

**Rollins vs Ambrose**


End file.
